


Sp9rk1e 人间荒唐 赌场篇

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *赌场
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo
Kudos: 1





	Sp9rk1e 人间荒唐 赌场篇

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

8\. 有车版

郑技孝气的肺都要炸了，可偏偏把他气了个半死的醉鬼还抱着他脖子在他腿上扭来扭去，一张通红的小脸也贴在他肩窝上蹭，磨的他满心满腹都是火气，只是碍于在外不好发作，郑技孝只能忍气吞声地扶着他的肩背，把人往自己身上又捞了一把，防止他从自己腿上掉下去。

郑技孝无比想现在就弃了牌把金英韩扛走，但是金英韩一副不达目的誓不罢休，死活不愿意从这个位置上挪窝的样子——也幸好对面那个散客被火气冲的也没剩几分能正经玩牌的理智，但他宁愿不要这样。

荷官发下了第四张公共牌，一张梅花Q。

转牌圈，两张Q，一张10和一张9，三张梅花一张方片。

这下场面上已经有了一个Q的对子，还有了9 10 Q的同花，这样大的牌让局势瞬间变得紧张了起来。

两张底牌就扣在郑技孝手边，金英韩在他腿上蹭来蹭去了半天，终于把身子摆正，一手勾着他脖子，一手要去抓那两张牌。

金英韩的手越过郑技孝的手背，指尖松松地压在牌面上，也不翻开，那两张底牌只有郑技孝看过其中一张，也是张Q，葫芦不好说，但是和公共牌起码能凑个不小的三张，金英韩没看自己的底牌，也没打算看，他只是直勾勾地盯了一会儿公共牌，又在牌桌上四下打量了一圈，然后大笑着把自己面前摞成了一座小山的所有筹码都推了出去。

“All-in!”醉鬼连埋在他肩上和他嘟嘟囔囔的韩语都说的乱七八糟，说这个倒是字正腔圆。

连底牌都没看过，转牌圈就all了接近百万美金的筹码，这是疯了。郑技孝听见围观的人倒吸了一口冷气，然后金英韩抖抖自己华丽的尾屏，又像只考拉一样挂回了他身上，坐在他正对面的散客已经涨红了脸，犹豫踟蹰了半天，也跟着All了——这让郑技孝松了口气。

小醉鬼搂着他脖子哼哼唧唧地乱蹭，他收回搁在牌桌上的手，搂住了金英韩的腰，把人抱的稳当了些。

朴敏镐在楼上看够了戏，正准备拉着还在茫然的朴珉纪下楼把这件事处理一下，门口不小的骚动就又吸引走了他的注意力。

朴珉纪踮了下脚，眼尖地从一片五颜六色的人头里精准地认出了一个脑袋，然后又偏过头看了眼脖子上挂了条款式明显和衬衫马甲西装裤不搭又分外眼熟的项链的朴珉纪，下楼梯的脚步踉跄了一下。

朴珉纪被他这一眼看的莫名奇妙，当即也要踮脚去看门口来的那一团人，可惜为时已晚，已经被二楼台子挡了个严实，什么也看不到了。

朴敏镐伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀，又指了指楼上：“你去躲一下？我觉得你要被找麻烦了。”

朴珉纪：“啊？”

留给朴珉纪反应的时间不足两秒，Jay Won已经站在了二楼的楼梯口，正慢悠悠地朝他俩挥了挥右手，“好巧啊，Violet，你也在？”

荷官清算筹码的声音让郑技孝难得地有点心烦，小醉鬼的兴奋劲儿过了，这会儿已经听着数筹码的声音挂在他身上昏昏欲睡，他毫不怀疑下一秒金英韩就能在他身上睡的打起小呼噜。

他干脆就抱着金英韩站了起来，在楼梯口简单地和地头蛇打了个招呼。

他心不在焉，Jay Won也是，于是两个人当机立断地决定停止互相敷衍浪费时间的行为，郑技孝抱着人回酒店，Jay Won继续清算他和朴珉纪记了一笔又一笔的账。

一路上金英韩就没有老实过，被塞进车后座也不肯好好坐着，非要搂着他脖子坐他腿上，还时不时蹭两下，好像郑技孝的大腿或者他屁股边上挨着的那一根硌着他了一样。郑技孝一路上忍了又忍，自认能一路忍到把他抱回酒店房间而不是半路叫司机停车直接把他就地办了已实属忍耐力极好。

金英韩被丢在酒店床上的时候，还咂咂嘴蹭了蹭被子，然后翻了个身。

可惜翻到一半的时候他自己也觉得露馅了，只得悻悻地翻回来，悄悄睁开一点点眼睛，看着抱着手臂站在床边的，神色不愉的郑技孝，又一骨碌爬起来往床头缩。

“你能躲哪儿去？”郑技孝冷着一张脸开口。

“哥我错了……”金英韩熟练地道歉，然后小心翼翼地打量他的神色，“我不该喝酒的……”

“一条。”

“不该喝了酒就去和人玩牌……”

“嗯，第二条了，继续。”

“我不应该乱跑……”

“三条了，还有吗？”

金英韩飞速旋转的小脑袋瓜卡住了。

“你可以慢慢想，不急，你要数的话，数到天亮也行。”

郑技孝不紧不慢地脱掉了外套，挂在衣架上，然后背对着金英韩在床边坐下，开始慢条斯理地解衬衫扣子。

金英韩默默地抱着腿往床头离郑技孝最远的那个角落又挪了挪。

脑子里想了一万个宁死不从的剧本，结果被拖过来按在身下的时候还是没胆子作出半点反抗，被脱衣服的时候乖的让伸手绝不动腿，还会耷拉着眉毛嘴角委屈兮兮地偷瞄他。

一副扮可怜装委屈就是死不认账的模样。郑技孝气不打一处来，动作粗暴地把人翻过来然后在屁股上打了一巴掌。

屁股称得上是金英韩身上为数不多的能有点肉的地方，手感也还不错，打上去甚至还有点弹手。

金英韩夸张地痛叫，下意识绷紧了肌肉，牵动着臀肉和大腿根一抖一抖的，逗的郑技孝索性上手捏了两把，微妙的快感让金英韩闷哼一声，颤巍巍夹紧了腿。

郑技孝被逗笑了。

金英韩缓了两秒，大概是在思考权衡利弊，总之他决定掌握主动权，比如自己翻身过来抱上去亲他一口——前者郑技孝帮了他的忙，于是他只好乖巧地主动分开腿去勾他的腰。

他其实觉得郑技孝吃他的讨好从而忘记刚记上的账的可能性不大，但还是准备挣扎一下。

郑技孝抹润滑剂的动作倒是出乎他意料地变的温柔了点，只是指尖一点点从肠壁上摸索过去的动作让他有些难耐的煎熬。

痒。源自于空虚感的，细密的痒从穴道深处泛了上来。这让他忍不住稍微缩了下后穴，穴肉不自觉地绞紧了，又被粗暴地撑开，指尖在他敏感点上不紧不慢的磨，快感从尾椎一点点地窜上去，下意识夹紧的腿又被掰开，金英韩咬着嘴唇，指尖把临近的一小块床单攥的皱巴巴，直到逼着他仰头小声呻吟。

他早硬了，粉嫩的一根贴在小腹上，透明晶亮的前液蹭的那一片皮肤也亮晶晶的。郑技孝看起来并不准备碰碰它，连他自己想去摸摸的手也被拍开，金英韩委屈的要命，只能咬着牙忍住第三根手指进入瞬间的痛。

郑技孝看到了他脸上一晃而过的痛苦神色，终于准备俯下身去亲亲他安慰一下，又被小男孩怄气似的咬着嘴唇偏过头躲开。

郑技孝直起身，看了一会儿他的侧脸，抽出了手指。

等察觉到滚烫的物什抵上他臀缝里那个隐秘穴口的时候，他才意识到郑技孝真的被激怒了。

郑技孝整根没进去的时候他疼的眼泪都流下来了，抓着床单像条濒死的鱼一样挺起了腰，却只发出了一声闷在喉咙里的痛叫。

他甚至有一瞬间眼前发黑，随即更多的疼痛又强迫他清醒。因疼痛而绞紧的穴道被强行顶撞开，不完全的润滑让他的动作变的生涩而艰难，阴茎一次次干涩摩擦穴肉的动作疼得他仰着头断断续续地喊痛。

直到郑技孝粗暴而没有章法的动作不经意间碾过了他的敏感点。

金英韩委屈地喊痛的声音在半路折成了变了调的尖叫，身前的性器可怜巴巴地半软下去，又在郑技孝顶撞他敏感点带来的快感里不知羞耻地硬挺起来。

快感和疼痛夹杂在一起让他整个人都有点不甚清醒，他忍不住大口地喘息，指尖抠着床单，又被郑技孝扣着手指压在床上。

金英韩只能无措地扣紧郑技孝的手指，有些长的指甲掐进了他的手背。

“哥……”金英韩勉强睁开眼，委屈地想向他讨饶。

郑技孝甩开了他的手。

金英韩在整张脸都埋进枕头里的时候才反应过来自己又被翻了过去。

郑技孝掐着他腰把他提起来，金英韩缓了好半天，才咬着牙艰难地撑起四肢摆出一个标准的跪趴姿势，大腿根还在发颤，金英韩深吸了一口气，等着接下来的惩罚。

郑技孝一手扣住他的腰的时候他连牙都咬好了，郑技孝却没碰他后面，反而是拢住了他身前的性器。

那根可怜的小东西被冷落了许久，被握在微凉的手里随便撸了几下，主人就忍不住开始发颤。

指腹蹭过可怜地流着水的头部，掌心虚虚地拢着茎身，不紧不慢地前后动作着。

纯粹的快感让他难以自抑地呻吟出声，被疼痛折磨了许久的身体终于被给予了些许快感，他夹紧了腿，几乎下意识地就要往前挺腰，把性器往他手里送。

郑技孝松了手。

快感被打断的感觉并不好受，金英韩下意识地就要伸手自己去摸，又被郑技孝拍开了手。

金英韩呜咽一声，又埋下头去咬住了枕头。

郑技孝掐着他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，金英韩甩开他的手，在他又伸手来掐的时候张口咬住了他的虎口。

郑技孝也不动，伸着手任由他咬。过了一会儿金英韩自己松了口，还伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔上了那道牙印，又转过头来瘪着嘴泪眼汪汪地看他。

实际上到这地步已经够了，他知道教训过一次的事金英韩轻易不会再犯，再继续施加疼痛就已经是要被记恨的折磨了。

郑技孝又挤了点润滑剂，手指再次抵上他的穴口。肉穴内里的高热让他多少有些惊讶，被狠狠欺负过的甬道还是热切地吮吸着他的手指，在指尖蹭上那个点的时候热情又谄媚地绞紧，嘬弄着那几根手指，肉穴生出的汁水混着润滑剂让后穴湿的过分，以至于轻易就可以在穴肉里搅出水声来。

金英韩不知道什么时候连腰也塌了下去，呜呜咽咽的喘息声都埋在枕头里，腿也打着颤，几乎要跪不稳当。

郑技孝终于良心发现地伸手捞住了他的腰。

到扩张的已经足够的时候，金英韩的喘息已经被破碎的断断续续，郑技孝无法，只能把人又翻过来，防止他埋在枕头里哭把自己捂到窒息。

金英韩刚被翻过来就又像只树袋熊一样地抱了上来，郑技孝花了点力气抱着他坐到床头去，金英韩会意，自己乖乖跪坐下来，伸手扶着郑技孝的性器，借着体位一点点吃进去。

被全然包裹的时候郑技孝仰头喘了一声，金英韩凑过去咬他的下巴，手臂撑着他的肩膀，自己慢慢动了起来。

那根性器碾过敏感点的时候金英韩腰都软了，险些跪不住，又只能抱着郑技孝呜呜咽咽地哭，说你动吧你动吧，我没力气了。

郑技孝还能怎么办。

郑技孝抱着他的腰背一下一下幅度不大地往里顶，金英韩就搂着他脖子贴在他耳边断断续续地喘和呻吟，呼吸的热气全数扑在他颈侧和耳根上，还要偏过头去咬他的耳垂，舔的他耳朵里全是水声。

郑技孝一时间又好气又好笑，索性掐着他的腰直接插进了最深处去，第一次插到这么深的位置硬生生逼出他一声变了调的尖叫。

金英韩一直蹭在他小腹上的性器直接射了出来，微凉的精液全留在了郑技孝身前，又被他不自觉挺腰的动作蹭回他自己身上。

剧烈的快感模糊了他的神智，金英韩仰着头大口喘息着，后穴不自知地绞紧吮吸着身体里的那一根，吸的郑技孝也受不住，又搂着他往最深里顶了几下之后也射在了他身体里。

金英韩委屈坏了，缓过劲儿来之后想要从他身上往下爬的动作又扯痛了还红肿着发疼的后穴，只能乖乖地又坐回去抱着他，眼泪噼里啪啦地顺着他的胳膊和肩颈往他身上流。

郑技孝擦着头发出来的时候就见金英韩趴在床上玩牌，两条腿在半空晃来晃去，连带着难得有点肉感的屁股也跟着晃。郑技孝走过去，伸手在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一下：“不疼了？”

金英韩怪叫一声翻过身来，本就没好好系带子的睡袍整个儿散了开，郑技孝这才看见他睡袍底下什么也没穿。金英韩也不去拢衣服，就散着衣襟在床上滚了两圈，拉扯到身后的伤疼得龇牙咧嘴的，就这样途中还不忘把大王小王抽出来丢到了地上，然后才翻身起来，把扑克牌洗了两遍，然后敲了敲手心：“我们来赌一把吧，哥。”

郑技孝没应声，在床边坐下来，伸手要去给他系睡袍带子，被金英韩一个仰身躲了开。

郑技孝无奈极了：“你什么时候能好好穿衣服。”

金英韩笑嘻嘻地把睡衣带子整个抽了下来，相当没大没小地丢在了郑技孝脸上：“哥陪我玩一把嘛，我们就比大小，好不好？”

眼看着不玩这一把牌金英韩是不会好好听话了，郑技孝只得把系带在床头放好，然后在床上盘腿坐下来，看着他敞着衣服找了个不那么难受的姿势坐下来，一本正经地把牌洗好，在他们中间一字摆开，然后自顾自地抽了一张。

“喔，是黑桃9。”金英韩把那张黑桃9拍在郑技孝大腿上，收了牌又洗了一遍，面朝下展成扇形，递到郑技孝跟前。

“就这样？没有赌注的吗？”郑技孝看了一会儿那个非常规整的扇形，突然问。

金英韩笑了起来：“如果哥比我小的话，哥要答应我一个要求，哥比我大的话，哥也要答应我一个要求，如果哥能抽到红桃9的话——如果可以的话，我就……和哥去结婚怎么样？”

郑技孝伸手在牌面上来回划了两遍，然后捏住了其中的一张。

“这样看，我只有五十一分之一赢的概率啊，英韩。”

“有五十一分之一的概率呢，哥。”金英韩扣着那副牌，在郑技孝若有所思的目光里猝不及防地松了手，一副牌稀里哗啦地掉了一床，只剩郑技孝选定的那张还捏在他指尖，“试试看。”


End file.
